


Us Against the Sunrise

by butterfly_wings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Salty Akaashi Keiji, Sharing Clothes, Stargazing, the inherent romance of sneaking ur bf out of a castle, this is basically plotless LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterfly_wings/pseuds/butterfly_wings
Summary: Another knock, and Daichi groans, but rolls off of the bed and goes to open the window.Sure enough, the very familiar silhouette of one Kuroo Tetsurou is framed against the glass, and, in spite of ignoring the knocking earlier, Daichi wastes no time unlocking the window and opening it. Kuroo promptly climbs inside, practically falling to the ground with a soft thump, where he looks up at Daichi with a sly grin.“Took you long enough,” he says. “Did I wake you, Sa’amura?”or, Daichi is the Crown Prince. Kuroo is a commoner. There's a million reasons why Daichi shouldn't be spending time with him, and yet he follows him anyways.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	Us Against the Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> title from loona's [star](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zW-AIXAnLcE&ab_channel=loonatheworld), because i have the misfortune of being a romantic

There’s a thump outside Daichi’s window.

He glares up at the ceiling and resolves to ignore it. He cannot cave. He is a prince, for crying out loud. He has a reputation to maintain.

Another thump sounds through his room, followed a short rap, and then what sounds like someone hissing his name.

Daichi contemplates rolling over and shoving his head under his pillow.

Another knock, this one a little louder and slightly more frantic sounding. Daichi forces himself to lie still and counts to twenty.

He told him to stop coming. Their last meeting had ended weirdly. There was no reason for Kuroo to be here.

Another knock breaks through the silence, and Daichi fears for his window.

He thought he had told him to stop coming.

Another knock, and Daichi groans, but rolls off of the bed and goes to open the window.

Sure enough, the very familiar silhouette of one Kuroo Tetsurou is framed against the glass, and, in spite of ignoring the knocking earlier, Daichi wastes no time unlocking the window and opening it. Kuroo promptly climbs inside, practically falling to the ground with a soft thump, where he looks up at Daichi with a sly grin.

“Took you long enough,” he says. “Did I wake you, Sa’amura?”

"I thought I told you to stop coming,” Daichi replies, shutting the window and drawing the curtains shut. It’s pitch black in his room, now. “Why did you come?”

“Had to see you again.” Kuroo’s voice floats up in the darkness. “Turn on some light; I want to see your handsome face.”

Daichi can feel the beginnings of a blush. “And I told you to stop looking for it.”

“Live a little.” There’s some rustling, and then Kuroo’s hand lands on Daichi’s shoulder. “I want to take you out tonight.”

"That is a definite no. I’m willing to let you visit, but we’re not going anywhere.”

“Hm.” Kuroo’s hand slides down his arm just a bit, before maneuvering back up to his shoulder and slipping down his chest. Daichi freezes as Kuroo’s hand moves around a little more before making its way back to his shoulder. “I don’t think so. I think you put on clothes and laid on your bed and then spent time trying to talk yourself out of going, while simultaneously wondering if I was going to show up or not.”

“Kuroo,” Daichi starts to say, but cuts himself off with a sigh. Kuroo wasn’t wrong in his assessment, is the thing. Ever since their last meeting, which had ended with Daichi telling Kuroo to not come back while Kuroo promised to take him out next time, Daichi had…maybe…waited in regular clothes to see if Kuroo would actually come. Each night found him lying on his bed in a plain pair of pants and a leather jacket that Kuroo had left behind once, desperately trying to remind himself of all the reasons that he should not go on a random escapade outside with Kuroo.

And now Kuroo was actually here, and Daichi was, for lack of a better word, ready to go with him.

“Yes?” Kuroo asks. His hand still rests on Daichi’s shoulder, warm and solid. “Made your decision yet?” 

Daichi folds his arms. He really wants to, is the thing.

He really, really, really shouldn’t, is the other thing.

“We don’t have all night, Sawamura.” Kuroo retracts his hand. “If you don’t want to come, just say so.”

“Fine, I’ll go.” The words slip out before Daichi can stop them.

“Wait, really?” Kuroo has the audacity to sound surprised. “You mean it? We can go?”

“You’re the one who offered!” Daichi exclaims. “Were you joking?”

“No, no! I just didn’t think you’d accept! You always have a thousand reasons why we can’t!” And just like that, Kuroo has gone from the smooth façade he put up when Daichi first met him into the flustered dork that Daichi knows so well. “You’re the one who’s always worrying about reputations and what not…I’m not exactly an upstanding citizen, you know.”

Daichi snickers. “I’m aware. But you said that you wanted to take me. And, well.” He sighs, but he can feel his mouth curling up into a smile anyways. “I trust you,” he confesses.

“Y-you do?”

“Why do you sound surprised?” Daichi pushes the curtains open, letting moonlight fall in the space between them. Now he can make out Kuroo’s face. “You literally saved my butt the first time we met. I’ve let you into my room more times than I can count. You could have killed me a long time ago.”

“Right. Right.” Kuroo swallows and wipes his palms on his pants. “Well, then. Come along, I believe I owe you an adventure.”

Daichi unlocks the window and pushes it open. Kuroo grins.

“You know how to get out on your own?” he asks.

“…not this way,” Daichi confesses. “Although I imagine you just climb down the trellis?”

“Pretty much.” Kuroo swings one leg out before looking back. “I’ll go first. You follow. That way, I can catch you if you fall.”

Daichi arches an eyebrow. “You’re going to catch me.”

“Hopefully it doesn’t come to that,” Kuroo adds, still perched in Daichi’s window. “It is easy, though. I’ll be right under you.”

“Right.” Kuroo’s spiky hair disappears over the window, and Daichi peers out to see Kuroo hovering just below the windowsill.

“I won’t you let fall,” Kuroo promises, serious this time. Daichi nods, then carefully swings his leg over the window and pokes his foot around until he feels the trellis underneath.

“There you go,” Kuroo says as Daichi makes his way out. “You’ve got this.” He whistles softly, and Daichi resists the urge to kick Kuroo. Instead, he focuses on climbing down the trellis. It’s steadier than Daichi expected, although perhaps he should’ve known that it would be sturdy, given that Kuroo climbs it about once a week to visit.

Soon enough, they’ve made it to the solid ground, and Kuroo whistles again as Daichi’s feet hit the ground.

“You sure you’ve never gone down the trellis before?” he asks.

“Yes.” Daichi nods. “It always seemed too risky.”

Kuroo nods back, as if that makes sense, before turning around and silently leading Daichi through the shadowy gardens.

“I didn’t bring my speeder,” Kuroo says casually as they make their way to wall. “I had a skirmish with a couple of snakes yesterday, and unfortunately it got damaged, so we’ll be traveling on foot for the night.”

“I see.” He doesn’t, not really. Snakes is code for something, but he can’t imagine what.

“It’s no big deal; I just won’t be able to show you everything.” Kuroo waves Daichi over to a tree. “How are you with climbing trees?”

“Never done it.”

“There’s a first for everything,” Kuroo declares, and studies the tree. “Alright, I do this all the time. Follow me.”

“I really ought to talk to the head guard,” Daichi remarks, but watches as Kuroo clambers up a few branches. He places his hands on the tree trunk and frowns.

“I’ll help you up,” Kuroo calls down. “Grab that branch?”

Daichi grabs the one closest to him, hauling himself up as Kuroo tells him which branches to grab and where to place his feet. It’s hard, especially since they’re nearly shrouded in darkness under the tree, only the barest traces of moonlight shining down on them. The bark is rough under his hands, and Daichi wonders if Kuroo really climbs up this tree every time, in the dark.

He can barely tell what branches Kuroo is guiding him to. 

Kuroo’s hand comes swinging down and smacks Daichi in the face once Daichi’s close to the top.

“Ouch,” Daichi hisses.

“Oops, my bad.” For his part, Kuroo does sound guilty. “I was just…do you need a hand? We’re going to jump for this part.”

“Jump?”

“I always land on my feet,” Kuroo tells him. Daichi rolls his eyes, but reaches out anyways and grabs Kuroo’s hand in response.

"Ready?” Kuroo asks.

“Yes.”

“Okay…now!” Kuroo springs forward, and Daichi follows him. They fall out of the tree, over the garden wall, and onto the brick below.

Daichi grunts as he lands on the ground, knees buckling almost immediately and he rolls a little. His feet and knees hurt from the force. Kuroo, of course, just chuckles, probably because he landed on his feet and didn’t fall.

“Nice, Sa’amura.” Kuroo is grinning down at him. “Not bad for your first try. Shall we?” He holds out his arm, as if offering to escort him.

“Save the pleasantries,” Daichi tells him, dusting off his clothes as he stands up. “We’re past that.”

“Are we?” Kuroo asks, even though he shoves his hands in his pockets and starts walking. “But you’re the prince. What would people say if they knew I wasn’t properly escorting their Royal Highness around?”

“They’d be more upset over the fact that I was sneaking around with common folk than your etiquette,” Daichi reminds him. “Where are we going?”

“Don’t remind me that I’m risking my life for your ass,” Kuroo tells him, grumbling a little.

“You like this ass.”

Kuroo lets out some noise that sounds like a cross between a dying cat and a hyena cackle. “It’s a nice ass,” Kuroo says weakly, and Daichi laughs.

“I’m flattered you like it that much.”

“Should’ve been obvious, with how often I keep risking my life to see it.” Kuroo rakes a hand through his hair. “Alright, we’re going to visit one of my best friends. He’s been desperate to meet you.”

“He…he has?” Daichi frowns. “You weren’t supposed to tell anyone–”

“Don’t worry, he doesn’t know that you’re the Crown Prince.” Kuroo flashes him a wink. “All he knows is that I have a hot hook-up.”

“Do you introduce all your hook-ups to your friend?” Daichi asks.

“Course not. You’re special.”

Daichi flushes and shoves his hands in his pockets. All of a sudden, he’s reminded that the jacket’s just a little too long for him, and slightly tight along the shoulders; after all, the jacket in question belongs to Kuroo.

He feels his face heat up even more. Beside him, Kuroo is silent, hopefully just as embarrassed and flustered as Daichi feels about being special.

But he likes the sound of that. He likes the idea of meaning something to Kuroo. If he’s being honest, he thinks that he’s probably meant something to Kuroo for a while.

Kuroo means something to him as well. Daichi glances back at him and forces himself to say something in the enormity of their feelings. 

“Thanks for taking me out,” Daichi says softly. The phrase doesn’t seem large enough to encapsulate what he means: the ways in which Kuroo is special to him too and that he loves the respite from being a prince that Kuroo always gives him, and he trusts Kuroo enough to sneak out of the castle and see all the things that Kuroo’s been telling him about.

“Yeah.” Kuroo’s voice comes out strangled and choked, and he clears his throat before continuing. “I promised to, didn’t I?”

“You did.” Daichi smiles. “So, tell me about your friend.”

Kuroo turns down a block. “We’re almost there, actually. He’s great. His boyfriend’s even better.”

“Oh?”

“Yup.” Kuroo turns into a narrow alley and knocks on a nondescript black door. After a moment of silence, he frowns and tugs on the door. It opens, and Kuroo bows slightly and mouths, “After you”. Light floods in as they enter, and Daichi blinks around, taking in the numerous books crammed into the room’s walls. There’s even a table off to one side, scattered papers across it.

“Bokuto!” Kuroo calls out. “You shouldn’t have left the door unlocked!”

“Kuroo! I was right in here the whole time, so it was totally fine!” A boy pops out from under the table and bounces over to them. He can’t be much older than Daichi himself, but he has the wildest hair Daichi has ever seen. It’s a mixture of black and white, gelled up and styled into two peaks, almost like an owl. “Oh!” He skids to halt in front of them. “Who’s this? Hot Hook-up?”

“This is my best friend, Bokuto,” Kuroo says to Daichi. “Bokuto, this is…” He glances at Daichi.

“You can call me Sugawara. Sugawara…Asahi,” Daichi blurts out. He’s not sure what possessed him to give out the names of his best friends (honestly, Sugawara Asahi; his friends are never going to let him live that down if they find out), but he does know that announcing that he’s royalty would be worse.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto calls. The door at the other end of the room opens, and another boy enters. He has dark hair that curls up at the edges, and a serious expression. “Come meet Kuroo’s Hot Hook-up!”

“He has a name!” Kuroo exclaims.

“He had to introduce himself,” Bokuto says, grinning at Kuroo. “Do you only call him pet names? Did you forget his name and call him whatever you wanted to?”

Kuroo sputters a bit, but Akaashi holds up his hand and says, calmly, “Is that Kuroo’s jacket?”

“Oh,” Daichi says, looking down at himself. He’d forgotten he was wearing it. “Um. Well.”

Kuroo blinks and looks at Daichi, jaw dropping like he just realized. “That’s…I thought I lost it,” he says, eyes widening underneath his spiky black hair, cheeks coloring once more.

“It’s comfy?” Daichi asks. “I can give it back–”

“Keep it.” Kuroo's words run together. “It looks good on you. Did I leave it at your place?”

“Yeah.” Daichi shoves his hands in the pockets. “I can, uh, give it back at the end of the night.”

“Yeah.” Kuroo bobs his head a little too frantically. “Yeah. Um, Akaashi! This is Sugawara Asahi. Sugawara–” He smirks at Daichi when he says “Sugawara”, like he knows what was going through Daichi’s mind when he chose that name. “This is Akaashi Keiji. He’s Bokuto’s boyfriend.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Akaashi says, bowing his head. “I only wish the circumstances were better.”

Daichi blinks as the meaning of Akaashi’s words sink in, then he laughs. He likes Akaashi already. “Nice to meet you too. Unfortunately, these are the best circumstances we can ask for, I think.”

Akaashi smirks as Kuroo gasps. “I’m a nice person!” Kuroo protests. “Bokuto, tell them!”

“You stole chicken from me at dinner tonight,” Bokuto says, sliding an arm around Akaashi. “I’m with Akaashi.”

Kuroo turns to Daichi and grabs his hands. “You think I’m nice, right?”

Daichi snorts. “You’re a terrible influence.”

“Who helped you get here tonight, huh?” Kuroo asks.

“…fine, you’re a really good person.” Daichi smiles at Kuroo. Kuroo blinks, clearly not expecting that response, before dropping Daichi’s hands and stepping back. He rubs the back of his neck, looking around the small room.

“Has he met Kenma?” Akaashi asks.

“Nah. Ran into Daishou yesterday; my speeder’s in the shop for the time being.” Kuroo shrugs. “He’ll meet Kenma later.”

“Who’s Kenma?” Daichi asks. As he stands here, he realizes that he knows nothing about Kuroo’s life. Kuroo knows so much about Daichi’s, but Kuroo hadn’t mentioned anything about his own life.

Something tightens in his gut at the realization. Maybe he shouldn’t have talked so much to Kuroo.

“He’s like my brother,” Kuroo says. “You’ll meet him later.”

“That’ll be like meeting the parents,” Bokuto adds, nodding very seriously. He lowers his voice and adds, “I’m still not convinced that Kenma likes me.”

“He likes you,” Akaashi tells him.

“He likes _you,_ Akaashi. I think he sees me as Kuroo’s very annoying partner in crime.”

“Is that not what you are?” Akaashi asks.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto protests, frowning while the corners of Akaashi’s mouth curl into a smile. “Kuroo is _my_ very annoying partner in crime!”

“Kenma asked when you were coming over again,” Kuroo interjects, before Bokuto can continue getting worked up. Daichi edges a little closer to Kuroo anyways. “He mentioned both of you. And Sa…Sugawara is my partner in crime. Akaashi is yours.”

“What happened to bros before hoes?” Bokuto asks, wiping away a fake tear.

“Bro…we’re bro-mates,” Kuroo says, reaching out to clap a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder. “I’ll never forget you. You’re my number one.”

“Are they always like this?” Daichi asks Akaashi, taking a few steps back from Kuroo.

“No,” Akaashi says. “Usually, they’re worse. You haven’t known pain until you walk in on them platonically kissing.”

“What?” Daichi asks.

Akaashi clears his throat, while Bokuto and Kuroo continue their weird bromance in the background. “Akaashi,” he says, in a startlingly good imitation of Bokuto. “Kuroo has never kissed anyone, and I have, so I volunteered to teach him. He is a Bro and I would never abandon you for his stinky ass.”

“We only kissed once!” Kuroo yells.

“I will never kiss Kuroo again,” Bokuto says. “It was a bad experience.”

Akaashi smirks. “Actually, I told Bokuto that it was only fair if I got to kiss Kuroo, too.”

“I only kissed Akaashi once, too,” Kuroo adds, holding up his hands. “Don’t be mad.”

“We’ve gone a lot farther than kissing,” Daichi reminds him. “It’s fine.”

Besides, it would be hypocritical of him to judge Kuroo: he and Suga had kissed a few times. He’d even kissed Asahi once, one particularly memorable night, full of odd circumstances and bad decisions.

That being said, he and Suga were both convinced that the events of that night had resulted in Asahi getting his own boyfriend (even if they had no proof), so, mishaps be damned, it had all worked out in the end. 

“Oya oya,” Bokuto says, wiggling his eyebrows at Kuroo. “Hot hook-up indeed. Get it.” 

“Wasn’t kidding when I said it was a hook-up,” Kuroo says, wiggling his eyebrows back. Bokuto holds out his hand for a high-five, which Kuroo happily reciprocates.

“Okay, I don’t want to know,” Akaashi says. 

“You wouldn’t have done anything if I hadn’t asked,” Daichi reminds him.

“Ah.” Akaashi is smirking again. “I knew Kuroo wasn’t smooth enough to land himself someone like Sugawara.”

“You just said you didn’t want to hear about my love life; now you’re mocking it?” Kuroo wails. “I told you I had game and I said that he was hot!”

“I had faith in you,” Bokuto says. “If someone like Akaashi was interested in me, then surely you could get the man of your dreams.”

“I don’t think they should be allowed in the same room,” Daichi says to Akaashi as Bokuto and Kuroo launch into another bromance session.

“They definitely shouldn’t,” Akaashi agrees. “But it gets worse. If you ever see Oikawa in the vicinity of Bokuto and Kuroo, run.”

“Why?” Daichi actually does know Oikawa, and he doesn’t think he’s that bad. Oikawa’s the castle’s mechanic, and he’s actually offered to help Daichi sneak out of the castle on multiple occasions. Daichi never took him up on it, although Suga had gone out with him a few times.

Then he considers Oikawa’s personality, combined with Bokuto and Kuroo’s, and almost winces at the migraine that the image gives him.

“They’ve met only once,” Akaashi tells him. “I don’t know if you’ve met Oikawa, but if you haven’t, you’re better off not knowing him. Their meeting was a nightmare for everyone involved. My cousin, Iwaizumi, nearly killed Oikawa three times. Granted, he’s normally trying to kill Oikawa, but by the third incident, Oikawa was definitely in life-threatening danger from him.”

Daichi blinks. How does someone respond to that? “Sounds chaotic,” he offers up.

“I never want to relive it,” Akaashi says, looking like he’s witnessing several horrors all at once.

“Okay, okay,” Kuroo says, breaking free from Bokuto and looping an arm over Daichi’s shoulders. “We’ve got to get going, but I’ll be sure to bring him back sometimes, yeah?”

“You should visit more,” Bokuto says. He nods at the table. “We’ve got things to talk about.”

“Right.” Kuroo grins. “Once my speeder’s fixed, and I’ve taken care of Daishou, I should be able to visit more. We’ll talk later, yeah?”

“Of course!” Bokuto says. “It was nice meeting you, Sugawara!” 

“Likewise,” Daichi tells him, and then Kuroo is tugging him outside in a flurry of good-byes. Kuroo reminds them to lock the door just before it slams shut, and then the two of them are standing outside in the dark alley. 

“Where are we–” Daichi starts to ask, but he’s interrupted as Kuroo shoves him against the wall and kisses him, hard.

“Can’t believe you kept my jacket,” Kuroo murmurs into his skin, trailing kisses down his jaw. “You look good in it.” 

Daichi laughs as Kuroo mouths at his neck. “Can’t believe you didn’t notice that I was wearing it. You said you would make sure I didn’t fall!”

Kuroo breaks away, finally. “I was too busy making sure that I didn’t get the prince injured, or worse, killed, to notice what you were wearing. Also, it’s dark. Cut me some slack.”

“My safety is something you should be focused on.” Daichi ducks out from under Kuroo’s arms and grins. “So, where to next?”

“Are you sure you don’t want to fuck?” Kuroo asks. “Because you look good in my jacket.”

“Not in public. Exhibition isn’t my thing.”

Kuroo smirks. “So, we can fuck later.”

“We’ll see.” Daichi folds his arms across his chest. “Did you really only sneak me out to meet Bokuto and Akaashi?”

There’s a beat of silence, and then Kuroo, rather sheepishly, asks, “Did you like them?”

“They seemed nice,” Daichi says. “Although I shudder to think of what chaos you and Bokuto have caused.”

“Nothing bad,” Kuroo says. “Come on. I do want to show you one more place, before we have to go back.”

“Where?”

“It’s a surprise.” Kuroo grins. “Once we’re there, though, I’ll tell you how Bokuto and I met.”

“Okay.” Daichi grabs Kuroo’s hand, sliding his fingers against Kuroo’s. “Lead the way.”

Kuroo looks down at their intertwined hands. “Sa’amura,” he practically squeaks. “Hand-holding?”

“What is with you tonight?” Daichi asks him. “We’ve done way worse. You just pinned me to the wall in the alley and asked me if I wanted to fuck.”

“What are we?” Kuroo blurts out.

“Boyfriends?” Daichi asks. He’s pretty sure that they’re boyfriends, at this point. They’ve fucked, multiple times. Daichi has spent countless nights in Kuroo’s arms, telling him stories about the palace and his friends. Kuroo has wanted to take him out for months, now.

Hell, he just met Kuroo’s friends. That’s what boyfriends do, right?

“Are we?” Kuroo asks.

“I thought we were,” Daichi says, doubt flickering through him. Had he misread the situation? “You promised to show me the world.”

“Oh.” Kuroo looks down at their hands. “Okay. Yeah.” He swallows. “Okay.” A grin creeps across his face. “I’m going to be the best boyfriend you’ve ever had.” He tugs on Daichi’s hand and starts leading him down the city streets. “Next time, I’ll take you on my speeder, and you’re going to have the time of your life. We can go so much farther then, and see so much more. I’ll take you out to meet Kenma and everyone else. He’s my family, you know? He’ll probably like you; he thinks someone needs to make sure that I don’t step too out of line. If we’re lucky, we’ll be able to meet Yaku and Kai; if we’re unlucky, Lev will be there.”

“I’ve never heard of any of these people before,” Daichi tells him.

“Course not; I wasn’t sure how much I could tell you. But if you’re willing to run around with me, a commoner, then…I think I can trust you a little more.” Kuroo smiles. “Lev is a great kid; he means well, truly. But he’s also an idiot. Yaku will probably kick your ass; don’t worry, he has a heart somewhere under all that. He also kicks Lev’s ass all the time. Kai is the nicest dude I have ever met.”

“Hopefully, you won’t meet Daishou,” Kuroo continues. “He’s the worst. I wouldn’t wish him on my worst enemy…mostly because he is my worst enemy, so it would be redundant.”

Daichi snorts. “Is he the snake you were talking about earlier?” 

“Such a snake,” Kuroo hisses. “If we ever meet him, don’t talk to him.”

"Wow.”

“He’s a bastard,” Kuroo continues. “Never have I met a person as slimy as Daishou. I wouldn’t trust him if he and I were the last two people on earth.”

“What a glowing review.”

“I’m serious, you know,” Kuroo says. “My royal boyfriend deserves nothing but the best people around him.”

Daichi laughs. “Don’t go telling people that.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kuroo squeezes his hand, though, so it can’t be too bad. “Oh, we’re here.” He points to a slender ladder on the side of a brick building. “After you?”

Daichi wraps on hand around the thin metal bars. The cold metal bites his flesh and he frowns. “Is this safe?”

“Of course it is. Who do you think I am, honestly?”

“The shady guy who keeps breaking into my bedroom.”

“You keep letting me in,” Kuroo reminds him. “Now, up you go!”

Daichi sighs but starts climbing. He hears Kuroo behind him. It’s a steady climb, although the ladder is cold under his hands and he wishes he was wearing gloves.

“Are we allowed to be up here?” he calls down.

“Shhhh, no one’s going to catch us,” Kuroo says back.

Daichi sighs. It’s too late to back out now. He climbs up the last few rungs and pulls himself onto the roof.

“Nice, nice.” Kuroo grins as he swings up. “Just a little farther, actually.” He holds out his hand, and Daichi grabs it.

“Your hands are freezing!” Kuroo exclaims.

“The ladder was freezing!” Daichi shoots back.

“Poor Sawamura.” Kuroo brings Daichi’s hand to his mouth and blows on his cold fingers. His breath is warm and Daichi stills as Kuroo rubs some warmth back into his hand. “You good?”

“Yup.”

“Good. Now close your eyes.” Kuroo grins.

“Why?”

“For the surprise. Come on, I’ll lead you.” Kuroo hasn’t let go of his hands. “Please?”

Daichi sighs but closes his eyes anyways. “Ready.”

Kuroo grins and starts walking along the roof tiles, leading Daichi further along. The roof slopes upwards, and Daichi wonders if they’re disturbing the people down below. Up here, it’s quiet and still, just the lightest of breezes to add movement to the cold night. He’s tempted to open his eyes, but he trusts Kuroo.

Kuroo has had countless opportunities to hurt him, and he hasn’t once, not in the entire time that Daichi has known him.

A pair of warm hands cover his eyes, and Daichi feels Kuroo’s warm body behind him now.

“Just take a few steps forward, yeah?” Kuroo asks, and Daichi complies. He hears Kuroo’s pleased hum by his ear. “Alright,” Kuroo says. “You should sit down. Don’t worry, it’s perfectly safe.”

Daichi frowns but sits down anyways. “Why are your hands over my eyes?”

"Just wanted to make sure they were closed.” Kuroo drops down next to him, one hand still covering Daichi’s eyes. “Alright. You can look.”

He pulls his hand away, and Daichi opens his eyes to see the city sprawled out below him, illuminated by streetlamps and the occasional lighted window. Above them shines the moon and stars, casting their gentle glow over them.

“Wow,” Daichi whispers. It’s beautiful, all delicate light glowing in the darkness. “I’ve never seen the city this close before.”

"You really need to get out more. Live a little, Sa’amura.”

“Ah. That reminds me.” Daichi turns to Kuroo. “You, uh. You can call me Daichi, if you want. Everyone close to me does.”

Kuroo blushes, yet again. Daichi’s stopped keeping track at this point. Tonight has shown him more of Kuroo’s blushes than he expected.

“Daichi,” Kuroo says, voice surprisingly steady. He wraps an arm around Daichi’s shoulders, and Daichi leans into him. “Hm. I like the sound of that.”

“Sap.”

“Only for you.” Kuroo presses a soft kiss to his hairline. “What do you think of it?”

"It’s beautiful.”

Silence falls over them, but Daichi is content to sit there, resting against Kuroo, taking in the scenery. It’s not something he ever thought he’d get to see, whenever he sat in his bedroom at night and wondered what life was like outside the castle.

He’s so glad that it was Kuroo that he ran into, so many nights ago. 

“You had fun tonight, right?” Kuroo asks suddenly, his voice uncharacteristically soft. He sounds shy, unsure of himself, just like he had the first time they fucked and they were both catching their breath on Daichi’s bed, processing what had just happened. 

“Yes,” Daichi tells him, pressing in closer to Kuroo’s warmth. “Bokuto and Akaashi seemed nice.”

“Will you go out next time, too?”

“Yes.” Daichi twists up to look at Kuroo. “I loved it. Thank you for taking me.”

Kuroo smiles. “Promised I would, didn’t I? And I don’t break my promises.”

“Right.” Daichi leans forward and kisses Kuroo, gentle and sweet. “What did you say the first time we met? You were a man of honor?”

“Was I lying?” Kuroo asks, still grinning. He cups Daichi’s face in his hands and kisses him again. “Have I not kept every promise I’ve made to you?”

Daichi grins when Kuroo punctuates that question with another soft kiss.

"You have,” Daichi tells him. “Hard to believe that you’re the not-so-upstanding citizen that you first claimed to be when you keep being so trustworthy.”

Something flickers in Kuroo’s eyes, before he kisses Daichi once more, swiping his tongue across Daichi’s lips before pulling away.

“You ready to go back?” Kuroo asks softly. “I can’t keep you out all night, you know.”

“I’m not ready,” Daichi confesses. “I like how free it is under the stars.”

Kuroo hums. “You’ve mentioned that…tired of the monarchy?”

“Yeah.” Daichi closes his eyes. “But right now, none of that matters.”

Kuroo’s hand makes its way into Daichi’s hair, pressing Daichi’s head closer to Kuroo’s shoulder. Daichi relaxes against him, letting the warmth from Kuroo’s body wash over him. He really has had a long day, and it’s so nice here, sitting on a random rooftop overlooking the city. Out here, he’s no longer a prince, just a boy hanging out with his boyfriend.

“I’m afraid that I’m going to lose you,” Kuroo whispers to the night.

“Huh?” Daichi asks. “Why would you lose me?”

Kuroo smiles at him. “We’re from two different worlds, Daichi.”

“That never stopped you before.”

“I know, I know.” Kuroo somehow manages to pull him even closer, which is impressive solely because Daichi had thought they were already close. “Don’t worry about it. Out here, it’s just us.”

“Yeah,” Daichi agrees.

“We don’t have to face reality for a while,” Kuroo continues. “We can just be Tetsurou and Daichi, two boys sitting on a rooftop.”

They’re both quiet, and then Daichi asks, “Can I call you Tetsurou?” The question comes out softer than he intended, and it hovers in the space between them. 

Kuroo is silent for long enough that Daichi wishes he could take the question back, but then he says, “Yeah.” His voice sounds strangled and wet at the same time. “I’d like that.”

Daichi hums. “Thanks, Tetsurou. For taking me out tonight.”

“Don’t thank me until the night is over,” Kuroo tells him. “We’ve still got all this time to just be ourselves, yeah?”

“Right.”

They’re quiet again, and Daichi watches the city below him, safe in Kuroo’s arms. He never wants this moment to end.

Later, Kuroo will rush him back to the castle, tugging him hastily over the palace wall as they run back before the sunrise catches them. Later will be for Kuroo to gently kiss him before swinging out the window as the sky lightens with the promise of dawn. Later will leave Daichi standing in his bedroom window, Kuroo’s jacket still in his hands and Kuroo’s kiss still on his lips. Later, as Daichi struggles to stay awake, he will think about a boy with spiky black hair who kissed him on a rooftop after showing him the stars and the city lights all in the same night. But for now, Daichi is content to focus on the warmth of Kuroo’s arms around him, stare at the city below, and wonder just how he got lucky enough to experience all of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo: yeah this is my hot hookup  
> Daichi: we're boyfriends right  
> Kuroo: JKHDFJCHDGSJFGDSHJGSHD UM,,,I MEAN,,,IF U WANT,,,I didnt wanna assume anything,,,canweholdhands
> 
> kurodai is very good, actually 
> 
> i was supposed to b working on other things but then i was like "'us against the sunrise' would be a super cute title" and now,,,here we are. i have a whole-ass paper due in like four hours (it's only 4-5 pages ill be fine. probably). someone stop me from being irresponsible. 
> 
> welp, thanks for reading!! feel free to drop a comment or a kudos on ur way out. if u wanna watch me be chaotic and gay, or talk to me for some reason, my tumblr's [here](https://conartisthaiji.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> have a great day/night!!


End file.
